


Music to my ears

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille makes Aaron say two little words back to her
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1





	Music to my ears

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should clear something up Chicago Hope is a medical drama soap show from the 90s that has nothing to do with the one Chicago fandom such as Chicago Fire Chicago PD Chicago Med it’s a completely separate show and not related to One Chicago in any way shape or form seeing as it was made way before any of those shows ever existed also just because it’s called Chicago it doesn’t mean it’s part of the one Chicago series because those shows didn’t exist when the show was on air in the 90s

“Just admit I’m right”Camille replies to her 

“Take it easy”Aaron replies 

“Oh come on”Camille chided him 

“Maybe I did mess up”Aaron answers 

“There’s no maybe”Camille responded to him 

“I don’t know what to tell you Cam”Aaron replies 

“Excuses excuses”Camille chuckled 

“What do you want me to say?”Aaron looked at her 

“You know”Camille crosses her arms 

“I’m sorry”Aaron sighed giving into defeat 

“Music to my ears”Camille says


End file.
